


Teacher, Teacher

by ChloeCeres



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Underage touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Julian wants to learn something new. Continuation of the work “Stay With Me”.





	Teacher, Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the positive feedback and am always open for more ideas! Please enjoy :D

The holographic television screen flickered to life with a display of colorful images and an indiscernible hum of voices overlapping. Rays of sunlight filtered in through the uncovered windows behind the holograph screen, distorting the images into oblivion. Yang gave an exacerbated sigh as he leaned over to grab the remote for his electric-powered window shades, pushing the button that drew the opaque, black fabric over the windows and choked out the sunlight. Stretched out lazily on his dark brown sofa, Yang yawned loudly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Who knew doing nothing all day would tire him out this much? Distant footsteps descending from the upper story of his home drew his gaze away from the nature show he was half watching. Julian’s unkempt bed hair and ruffled pajamas quickened Yang’s heartbeat as the boy reached the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“‘Morning, Mr. Yang,” Julian mumbled while shuffling into the kitchen. 

 

“Good morning,” greeted Yang, now sitting up. 

 

“What kind of tea would you like?” asked the teen.

 

_ He’s already learning my daily habits. I kind of like that.  _

 

“Green, please. Thank you, Julian.”

 

“You’re welcome, sir.”

 

“Mr. Yang is just fine. I’ll feel like I’m at still at work if you keep calling me ‘sir’.”

 

“Oh, I see... I’m sorry, Mr. Yang.” 

 

“Take it easy on the apologies too, okay? You're the last person I’d ever truly be upset with.” 

 

“I’ll do my best, s- Er, Mr.Yang.” 

 

_ I can tell he wants to please me...  _

 

The minutes in which Julian boiled the water and steeped Yang’s tea passed by uneventfully with Yang on the sofa absently scratching his belly underneath his shirt. 

 

“Here you go.” Julian left the steaming white teacup on a coaster on top of the coffee table in front of the sofa. Yang thanked him, squeezing the young boy’s hand appreciatively. 

 

_ Such soft hands. They’d look so lovely around my cock.  _

 

The sofa dipped under Julian’s weight as he sat down near Yang, propping his feet up on the far edge of the coffee table. 

 

“E.V., channel 22, please,” spoke Julian clearly. The holographic television screen promptly switched to the requested channel, which had been playing an old Spaghetti Western film from Earth’s 20th century. 

 

“Hey, what if I was watching that other show?”

 

Julian giggled.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“Animals.”

 

“What kind?”

 

“Different... ones...”

 

“My point exactly.” 

 

Sitting up, Yang brought the teacup to his lips for a taste, recoiling immediately from the scalding liquid. 

 

“Mr. Yang, are you okay?!” 

 

“Ow... Yeah, I’m okay...”

 

Yang put the cup back down and went back to being stretched out along the sofa, his shirt rising and laying bare an area of his stomach just above the hem of his sweatpants. 

 

“I’ll just wait until it’s a bit cooler, then.”

 

Julian could do nothing else  _ but  _ give in to his burgeoning curiosity. That tiny swath of pale skin peeking out at him like the Sun behind the clouds stole his breath. He could make out a thin line on the skin that disappeared teasingly beneath Yang’s sweats, evidence of the older man’s efforts to stay in shape. Was the hair down there just as dark as the hair on his head? Julian prayed silently that he’d get to find out one day. 

 

“Go on. Touch it,” Yang implored lowly. Julian’s face burned.

 

“Huh?” 

 

Yang grinned knowingly.

 

“You were staring so intently.”

 

“I’m- I hope you don’t mind...” 

 

“Quite the contrary. I like the way you look at me.” 

 

Julian shifted his body more towards Yang, putting his feet down on the floor. 

 

“You’re really handsome, Mr. Yang.”

 

Heat pooled between Yang’s legs at how much softer the boy appeared now as he shared his thoughts. 

 

_ It’s so cute that he’s embarrassed. Fuck...  _

 

Julian spread his fingers out over the area of exposed skin, pushing Yang’s shirt farther away. His lips parted slightly, amazed at how a man that was regularly entrenched in cutthroat warfare could somehow be blessed with such nice skin. 

 

“Your sweatpants... Can I take them off of you?”

 

_ He’s got no business sounding so seductive. I can’t stand it. _

 

“Please.”

 

Yang lifted his hips for Julian, making it easier for the teen to slide the cotton sweatpants down past his hips and down to his-

 

“O-Oh...”

 

Yang’s lack of underwear sent blood rushing straight to Julian’s ears and made his gentle eyes widen. 

 

“It’s so much bigger than mine...”

 

_ What a dirty mouth.   _

 

The sweatpants were pulled completely away from him and draped neatly over the arm of the sofa. Nestled in a patch of barely curled, jet black hair, Yang’s cock was rigid and colored deeply by arousal. Julian’s eyes followed a vein that stretched along the underside of his length from his balls to the tip. 

 

“I want to make you feel the same way I did the other day...” 

 

_ He has no idea what to do... Ah shit, I’m so hard.  _

 

“Remember how I touched you? Start like that.” 

 

Julian’s youthful hand surrounded his cock, its little tremors making Yang grit his teeth. 

 

“Now start moving your hand up and down.”

 

“Like this?” 

 

Yang’s cock throbbed in the boy’s unsteady hand as it slid from top to bottom.

 

“Hah... Yeah, that’s good. Squeeze it tighter.”

 

_ Fuck... He’s a natural...  _

 

“Am I doing it right, Mr. Yang?” Julian asked cautiously. 

 

“Mhmm. Now I want... I want you to press your thumb  _ very gently  _ across the tip.”

 

The young man obeyed, his face warming even more when Yang let his eyes close, laying his head back onto the sofa cushion. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Julian...”

 

“Th-Thank you.” 

 

Yang glanced down at Julian’s hand working him gingerly, a moan slipping from his mouth. 

 

_ It looks even lovelier, now that it’s actually there. His hand wrapped around me like that...  _

 

“Use your other hand and...  _ ah...  _ Use it to touch me farther down.” 

 

Still working his guardian’s cock with one hand, Julian placed the other hand at the very base. 

 

“No... Lower, Julian. Touch the spot underneath.”

 

Finally understanding, Julian cupped Yang’s soft, smooth balls in his hand and massaged them caringly. 

 

“Oh, fuck,  _ yes _ -“

 

Yang’s words were cut short by a sudden intake of breath. 

 

_ I just swore in front of him. Does it matter though? He’s already jerking me off...  I think we’re beyond formalities.  _

 

“You’re getting wet, Mr. Yang...”

 

“Am I?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s starting to get all over my hands...”

 

_ How can he say that so calmly? Oh, God... God, please... _

 

“Keep talking to me, Julian,” Yang requested, his thighs beginning to shake.

 

“I... I really like the way your voice has gotten higher... It sounds so nice, especially when you praise me.”

 

“More...”

 

“I can’t believe how slippery my hands are now. Is this how you always get?”

 

“ _ Mmm...  _ Yes, Julian... Yes...  _ Let me hear more _ .”

 

“My hands look so much smaller when I hold you like this. You feel so hot... When it twitches, I can feel it...”

 

“ _ Ah, Julian...  _ You’re such a good boy... So good to me.”

 

Julian tightened his grip out of nowhere. 

 

“I want to see what your face looks like when you finish, Mr. Yang.”

 

“Please...!  _ Julian...! _ ”

 

Yang couldn’t remember the last time he’d come so much. Or so hard. His toned abdomen and chest were covered in copious amounts of his own semen, with a tiny drop finding its way onto his chin. Every muscle in his body felt wound up like a spring before releasing the pent up energy with his orgasm in powerful waves. Julian loosened his hold and drew his hands back, his heart hammering at breakneck speed. He was able to make the man he cared so deeply for do and say things up until this point he’d only fantasized about... 

 

“You did so well... Julian...” 

 

The older man’s voice was weak and airy, in danger of disappearing completely. 

 

“Thank you...” 

 

“I should be thanking you.” 

 

“Let’s call it even, yeah?”

 

“Alright.”

 

Julian smiled warmly.

 

“I’ll go get you some more tea... And a towel.”

 

“Mhmm...” 

 

Yang gave himself to the lure of sleep, unable to keep his eyes open for a second longer.


End file.
